


Caught In The Crossfire

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day down at the Diaz household, and Marco's feeling a bit bored that his plans are canceled. So he decides to be a little dirty by watching one of his awesome 'girly' movies. However, it becomes very complicated when a certain princess from another dimension catches him in this situation. How will she react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with "Star vs. The Forces of Evil" or any of its characters. "Star vs. The Forces of Evil" are owned by Disney XD, and the creator of the show, Daron Nefcy.

It was raining outside of the Diaz home. For Marco Diaz, he already had plans to go out with some friends of his own, but due to the torrential rainfall, Marco had no choice but to stay home. That of course, was such a total bummer. His plans were to watch that awesome gory zombie movie he'd been begging to see, followed by coin-on-coin action down at the arcade, followed by an awesome engorgement of hot wings down at the local wing shop. So far, it's already turned his afternoon into total hell.

"This is just perfect," Marco sighed. "All of these plans and now a stupid flash flood watch ruined it all. Some day this turned out to be."

He was already bored out of his mind. There was nothing else for him to do, frankly. He would play video games like any normal kid, but he wasn't in the mood. Apparently, he didn't feel like blowing up zombies or shooting hoops in a virtual world. He would have likely watched his favorite alien show on DVD, but he would mostly get tired of watching rerun after rerun. So that was basically off his list for sure. Or maybe look at some awesome motorcycle magazines? Well, he would get tired of that too. So far, Marco's mind was a total blank.

"Ugh, I give up!" He groaned. "There's nothing else I can't think of. There's gotta be something else I can do to pass time!"

In time of trouble, Marco put on his good thinking cap.

What can he possibly do to kick himself out of this slumber? There has gotta be a fun way what he can do inside this torrential rainfall. He had to think of something. But then, something came up.

"Oooh, I know." Marco said, rubbing his hands.

Suddenly, he went to his door and looked both ways through the hallway, hoping that no-one would come by. After the coast was clear, Marco went to his closet and pulled out what seemed to be a usual brown box. Without anyone barging in, Marco opened up the box...

...

...

...

...to see a treasure of porn DVD's he kept stashed.

Apparently, one of Marco's friends got him hooked to this kind of stuff when he was 14. He would usually hide a DVD from his parents and kept it for himself to watch in order to get aroused. It was amazing that he wasn't been caught once with this stuff. So far, it's now been over 4 years now and Marco has now stashed over 65 porn movies.

The only question was: What kind of movie was he gonna watch?

_Bad Busty Police Women in Cuffs_?

_Busty Cheerleaders Go Wild_?

_Naughty Busty Nurses On the Loose_?

With the third choice in mind, _Naughty Busty Nurses On The Loose_ sounded like a perfect choice for Marco. Hoping not to hear footsteps coming out of the door, Marco put the DVD in his Blu-Ray player and watched the sparks fly. He could wait to see some big breasts on screen, and boy, did he want it.

As Marco was busy zipping down his pants and lubing himself up, the movie started playing. The first scene showed a guy who was sitting on a hospital bed while trying to call help. Frankly, the patient was suffering from a dose of erectile dysfunction. While he was groaning for help, a nurse came by to his aid. She looked blonde, busty, and showed a lot of cleavage and leg. It was the kind of image that would make Marco Diaz hard as fuck itself. With such seduction, the nurse approached the patient.

_"What seems to be the problem here, Mr. Randolph?"_ The nurse said nicely.

_"Yeah, I seem to have suffered a bit of erectile dysfunction,"_ Mr. Randolph replied. _"I can't seem to get it up anymore, and I now I need help trying to get my big man in place. Is there anything you can do for me?"_

_"Well, there is something we can do about it."_ The busty nurse, who was named Bianca by the way, replied.

_"Well, show me."_ Mr. Randolph replied.

Suddenly, Bianca started stripping out of her nurse garb and her lacy bra and panties altogether, which showed the patient her delicious double F cups. Marco was getting turned on and aroused by this scene. He was so turned on that he started tugging on his crotch, rubbing it back and forth. He couldn't wait to see the patient get some of her medication.

_"I'm amazed."_ Mr. Randolph smirked.

_"Thanks."_ Bianca said, with her tone of voice acting a bit sexually. _"Now hang on while the nurse does her work..."_

With the patient's heart beating back and forth, Bianca's hand tugged on his nine-inch johnson. With a smirk, she started stroking back and forth with a smooth handjob. Mr. Randolph emitted a moan due to this incredible sensation. And so did Marco, who got rid of his favorite heart-shaped boxers, and started stroking his own cock, imitating what the nurse was doing to the patient. Marco even wished that Bianca, the busty nurse, was doing that to him. Making her stroke him until he came like a damn geyser.

_"Stroke it, baby..."_ Mr. Randolph moaned.

"That's right," Marco nodded. "Stroke that cock long and hard, baby. Pretend it's mine."

As she was stroking the patient hard, so was Marco.

He was shafting that eight-inch rod of his so fast, that he was leaking a little juice. Marco didn't care if he wanted to splatter his stickness all over his bed, he just wanted the busty nurse to make Mr. Randolph blow up on the screen. Marco knew it was coming. And he knew that he was coming. And it was gonna be amazing.

And after a few more strokes, it was finally about time.

"Oh crap," Marco moaned. "I think I'm...! I THINK I'M...!"

But before he could erupt from that handjob scene, though...

"Hey Marco, how's it hanging?!" A voice said from behind.

The voice shocked him out of nowhere as he leapt off of bed and fell to the floor! His heart palpitated like the speed of a cheetah, making Marco breathe and pant out of control. In addition, the rest of Marco's body shook like an earthquake. He must've been spooked so much that he was scared of getting up. Luckily, he managed to get up on his own two feet.

When he did however, he covered himself, only to realize who he was seeing standing near his bedside. And he could only identify that person with only one shout:

"STAR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Standing beside Marco Diaz was his best friend and the Princess of Mewnie, Star Butterfly. Marco was flat-out embarrassed that Star would catch him in this crude act. And not to mention that she caught him with his boxers off out of all things!

"I don't know," Star shrugged. "I figured I greet you on this rainy morning like always. By the way, that was a nice trick that you were doing with your hand. Can you teach me how to do that?"

Marco couldn't even believe what he was hearing from her! And it was about masturbation, no less!

"Um, actually, girls can't do that." Marco sighed, "They gotta be a guy to do... _this_. But don't tell anyone what you saw."

"My lips are sealed!" Star nodded.

While Marco was searching for his boxers however, Star began looking at the television screen, mostly showing the busty nurse 'going down' on the patient. As strange as this was, Star was quite fascinated by this salacious act. All the slurping and all the sucking that she was hearing made her hooked just by looking at this.

"Oooh, what are we watching?" Star squealed in delight.

"Ummmm," Marco said, thinking of an excuse. "It's actually a documentary... of nurses. The kind of nurses that help out twenty-four seven on the people who need hospitality the most. Yeah, that's what it is!"

"Wow, I never knew nurses could totally do that!" Star squealed again. "I totally wanna be one now!"

"Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For sure!" Star nodded. "Will you show me how they do it?"

Suddenly, thoughts were clouded into Marco's mind.

There was no way he would let Star teach what was on the screen. It felt wrong. It felt sick. But strangely, it felt sick that he was the only person in his school that didn't get laid one bit. He was the only virgin ever at his school, and there was no way that Marco would ever live it down. It was a good thing he wasn't teased about being a virgin.

But Star, on the other hand, would admit that she was attractive. Even though he and his parents treated her like family, Marco must admit that Star was way pretty than the porn stars that he watches on the screen. After all, she was 18 years old. And her body treated her like wonders one bit. She now had the body like the size of a full grown woman. Such long-legs, slim stomach, and full-on C-cups definitely molded through that signature dress shirt of hers.

Marco was begging to get laid no matter what. He needed to prove to everyone that he was no longer a virgin. So she had a suggestion to Star's question.

"Well, I probably wouldn't show you, but you're more than welcome to do what that girl's doing right now," Marco smirked. "That way, it'll be more easier."

"Ooooh, that sounds like fun!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah, it will." Marco smirked.

Wasting no time, both Star and Marco approached each other with lustful thoughts going over each other's head.

Showing what was on the screen, Star got down on his knees, reaching up to Marco's full erection. She became amazed by the size of him, which was quite big for an 18 year old. Star often wondered how he would fit every inch of him in her mouth.

"Wow, you're really big." Star smirked.

"Thanks," Marco said, blushing through his cheeks. "Now carry on."

With a smile, Star grabbed onto his shaft and started licking his rim way up to the top. And as she reached the tip of his head, Star's mouth slid down on his massive erection. She managed to get around six inches of his eight-inch friend. One by one, she carefully bobbed back and forth, wrapping her tongue around that bulbous cock in a tingling, yet ticklish feeling. Marco could feel his hips spasm from every lick and every suck given to him. And hard to believe that Star was doing this for the first time. And boy, was she good at it!

To keep it going, Marco grabbed her hair lightly and started thrusting onto her mouth, therefore taking control. He hissed and moaned, feeling that tongue lick all the way back and forth while pushing onto her gag reflex. Marco kept it going nice and easy at first, but watching on to the screen again, he started moving fast and furious. He could even feel Star was choking on that massive erection a few times, but it didn't matter to her what she was feeling from her mouth. As long as it felt warm and hot, it was all she wanted.

But then, Marco felt his little man shake. Like if something explosive was about to happen.

"DAMN IT, HERE IT COMES...!" Marco shouted.

With one last thrust, he sprayed his silky white seed inside's Star's entire mouth, making her swallow every ounce of him that he had left. Star definitely enjoyed every single taste of him that was Marco. His seed had a bit of a smoky flavor, to be honest. It was like tasting a liquid version of a jalapeno.

"Mmmmmm, that was delicious." She giggled.

"I'm glad you thought so." Marco smirked yet again.

Suddenly, the two caught a glimpse of the screen, and showed Bianca riding Mr. Randolph in the cowgirl position. Star was once again, enthralled by the position that the nurse was in.

"Ohh, that looks like fun." Star chuckled.

"I bet it does," Marco nodded. "Care to try?"

"I would love to!" She nodded as well.

As another smirk had laid around Marco's face, he started laying on his bed while Star hopped onto his lap. But before she could think about sitting down on him, Marco had realized that he forgotten something.

"Um, Star..." The half-hispanic insisted her. "Didn't you maybe forget something?"

"Oh shoot, where did I go wrong?" Star smirked.

With a blush on her cheek, Star lifted up her dress shirt to reveal her fully grown nude body to the sex-crazed Marco. He fully embraced those full supple CC-cup breasts that he would just get his hands on, a perfect rear that was so supple like an apple, delicious long legs that was smoother than silk, and a nicely-shaven clit with pubic hair shaped like a star. Marco was definitely impressed how her body went through.

But what really shocked him was the fact hat Star never wore any underwear under that dress shirt!

"So, what do you think?" Star smirked.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He smiled. "Now saddle up, cowgirl."

Showing enough talk as it is, Star managed to position herself around his shaft. With a hiss, Star squatted down on eight-inches of his manmeat, feeling a tingling sensation. With his little friend fitting snugly inside her box, Star began to bump and grind carefully, making things nice and slow. Marco enjoyed seeing her breasts sway up and down just like the nurse on the screen. Star actually felt a moan come through her as the latino managed to get his hands on those shapely orbs that were her chest. Just squeezing, mushing and massaging them around until Star would moan loud like crazy. Hopefully, not too loud because Marco's parents might hear them.

But then, things started to get fast again as Marco grabbed on to Star's creamy hips and thrusted vertically onto her. Star was still bumping and grinding them, but not as much. His entire groin spasmed up and down, which even forced Star to bounce up a bit or two. Marco yet again felt that ounce of pre-cum leak around the tip of his head again with every single thrust. There was no way he wanted to suffer pre-mature ejaculation yet, though. He was waiting on the right time to pull off that perfect climax.

As Star was still riding him, she looked over to the screen again to see Bianca going into doggy style. She really enjoyed the image of a girl on all fours so far. Maybe she was willing to try it.

"Oh, can I be a dog just like her?" Star begged at Marco, who was still sweating from all the hard sex.

"Whatever you want." He winked.

As she got off of him, Star turned around and managed to go on all fours, just like a lovable pooch. And even though she didn't have a tail, she started wagging her butt at him, which felt a little weird yet satisfying to watch.

"Look at me, Marco!" Star exclaimed. "I'm a dog! WOOF WOOF WOOF!"

"You definitely make one adorable dog." Marco smirked. "Now just stay still and be a good little girl for your master."

With Star still on all fours, Marco managed to position himself around her star-shaven clit. Carefully, he managed to slid inside her, feeling one deep hiss and moan coming through her. And as he grabbed on to her shapely hips, Marco started pushing his groin onto her, pacing yet again much to their amusement. A blush broke through Star's heart-imprinted cheeks, enjoying the thought of his erected eight-inch plunging inside that sweet pink texture of hers. It was so fluffy and so soft like a puppy's skin. And Star knew how much she liked puppies. But suddenly, this whole nice-and-easy feeling started being dull for her.

Luckily, Marco stepped up by thrusting onto her very hard. From there, Star's moans increased with velocity and sound like any other. It was so loud that Marco's parents could almost hear what was going on. While Star was gripping onto the bed sheets tightly, Marco started tapping, smacking, and grabbing her ass, just to make the Princess of Mewnie more horny as a pony. Star never imagined a feeling quite this. Do most people on planet Earth express love like this in a rough sexual way? If this was true, then she would love it a lot!

With the sweat gleaming across her face, Star looked up to the screen yet again and saw the busty nurse on the bottom with her legs crossed. Mostly as an anticipation for the missionary position.

"Hey M-marco, can you... uhhh... show me that... UNNH!" Star said between moans.

"I'm glad you asked," Marco smirked. "Hang on..."

As Marco separated from her, Star then managed to roll over on the bed like the nurse was doing, and crossed her legs successfully. He was quite impressed on how flexible Star Butterfly was.

"Like this?" Star replied.

"Perfect," Marco nodded. "It's just what I needed."

Holding on to her legs as long as she can, Marco got on top of Star, and instantly plunged his cock towards her. And just like before, he started charging and charging like the Mexican bull that he was. Star felt another hiss as his hard hot manmeat marinated around her juices, hammering and thumping her naked groin with full-on satisfaction. With every groan, every moan, and every thrust mixed with their combined body heat, the two started to sweat together. Heck, it was even making the bedroom windows fog up for extra measure.

The poundings and the moans increased altogether. Marco's groans started sounding viciously and Star's moans increased very loudly on the fact that Marco's mom and dad had heard her. But luckily, they must've led to believe that Marco was watching one of his ghost shows on DVD. The bed between them was rocking very loudly that it almost felt like an earthquake. At least that was drowning out the storm that was going on inside. But nothing would compare the sexual storm that was about to hit Star like a bolt of lightning. She felt something shake inside her, which happened to come from Marco's groin itself. He could finally feel that climax coming.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum..." Marco grunted. "I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM...!"

And with one final thrust, Star shouted out:

"OHHHHHHHH, MAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOO!"

That loud moan coming from her had turned into bliss as Marco released his seed yet again. This time, it was drenching and soaking Star from the inside. It felt so silky, it felt so slimy, it felt so sloppy, but yet... it felt so good. And it felt so hot. Especially when Marco came inside her over and over again. That was insane.

The little session between Star and Marco got them exhausted and stressed to the point that they collapsed on top of each other. Star could feel the entire room spinning around them, and not to mention that he could feel Marco spinning around her as well. The two took their sweet time embracing one another as the rain kept falling.

"Wow," Star sighed, "I never knew nurses could do that."

"No kidding," Marco nodded with another smirk on his face. "You definitely learned a lot, Star. I'm really impressed."

"Thanks!" She winked at him. "What do you call this anyway?"

"We call it sex." Marco winked.

"Ooooooh, I think I'm beginning to like this _sex_." Star blushed on the outside. "We should definitely do this more often."

"Sounds good to me," Marco smirked. "Maybe when I'm not bored."

"I'll agree to that." Star winked again.

To close out their little embrace, both Star and Marco had now engaged in a very hot french kiss. After years of struggling around as a teenager, Marco had finally lost his virginity. And to his surprise, he lost his virginity to the only person that treated her like a sister ever since she came to Earth to live with the Diaz family. But deep down, Marco had now treated Star as his own personal sex toy and a lover way more than a friend. As long as they would keep it a secret from mom and dad, then it was all they wanted.

For Star, on the other hand, learning and feeling sex for the first time was phenomenal. She never noticed that Marco would end up being her first. And the way he teached her all the way was worth it. Talk about learning from a master.


End file.
